dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Dru-Zod
General Dru-Zod is an Alien from the planet Krypton. As a Kryptonian, Zod has special abilities when in the galaxy of a Yellow Sun. Once a high ranking Officer in the Kryptonian Military, Zod rebelled against the leaders of the planet to replace them with himself as ruler with the help of Faora Hu-Ul culminating in a planet wide war. Opposed by Jor-El who managed to trap Zod in the Phantom Zone, he later escaped and made his way to Earth where he is face to face with Jor-El's only son Kal-El. Biography Early Life Zod was born on the distant planet Krypton, located in Green Lantern Corps Sector 2813. He was one in a long line of warriors all who served in Krypton's military. Rising all the way to the rank of 'General' from which he was formally known from now on. Rise and Downfall Arrival on Earth Appearance Zod is a tall and muscular man with brown eyes, short dark brown near black hair and facial hair on his chin. He wears an all black native Kryptonian outfit that bears a silver emblem of his family on the chest and features a black cape and black boots. After the war on Krypton and his arrival on Earth, this suit was somewhat battle damaged with a torn cape. Zod also wears an all black heavy duty battle armor that has protection areas on the torso and arms that were designed to protect him from weapons such as an Energy Lance. The armor also has a helmet that protects Zod's head. Abilities See Also: Kryptonian *'Super Strength' *'Super Speed' *'Super Stamina' *'Super Hearing' *'Super Breath' *'Arctic Breath' *'Heat Vision' *'Telescopic Vision' *'X-Ray Vision' *'Flight' *'Healing Ability' *'Longevity' *'Invulnerability' *'Super Dexterity' As a Kryptonian, Zod has special abilities that enhance his physical attributes whilst under the rays of a Yellow Sun. His physical strength, speed, stamina and reflexes are superhumanly faster. He also has separate abilities such as flight and super vision which has different lenses that can depict far distances like a telescope and can see through things like an x-ray. Weaknesses *'Kryptonite' *'Magic' Although appearing to be virtually invulnerable and potentially immortal under the rays of a Yellow sun, Zod still has weaknesses. Zod is vulnerable to other super powered being with a strength that is enough to challenge his own, although it may not kill him, it can still affect him; such as other Kryptonians and other alien races. As well as physical weaknesses, he is also vulnerable to the various types of Kryptonite, radioactive pieces of his homeworld Krypton that are spread throughout the universe when the planet exploded. Magical and supernatural beings also pose a weakness to Zod, being that it is capable of overpowering his mighty strength. Also, his super vision X-Ray is unable to see through lead for an unknown reason. Lead can slow the suppress the radiation of kryptonite. Personality General Zod is very powerful, ruthless, arrogant and power-hungry. He has the exact same powers as Superman although he uses his powers for evil forces and destruction Trivia *Michael Shannon and Viggo Mortensen were linked with the role. The role went to Michael Shannon. Category:Superman Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonian Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Man of Steel Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with flight Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Superman secret keepers Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with heat vision Category:Characters with super breath Category:Military Category:Characters with longevity